Bursting Dam
by Solivagant
Summary: Gillian's devasted by the loss of her husband, but she still tries to forget it and keep going. But even she can only stay strong for so long...


**A/N: Ugh okay so here's a little story I began at 2 AM while watching the first season of Jeeves and Wooster on DVD. You know, that old A&E show with Hugh Laurie from years ago? The one where he talks with a hilarious British accent and gets in all those crazy situations? Yeah, that's the one. And for the record, I was yawning my eyes out. Completely and totally worn out. I think I only stayed awake because of those three vanilla lattes. So forgive the quality of the story being not as good as it could be and being crappy instead of great. Well I'm sure there's an easier way to say that, and if I figure it out, I will change it.**

**Anyways… Disclaimer: Don't own Lie to Me or the characters or anything…**

**A/N numero dos: I really do hate mornings.**

* * *

**Bursting Dam**

"Yeah," Gillian said into the phone. "I can come tomorrow… Sure… I'll be there… Bye." She hung up. For a second, she gazed blankly out the window. Outside, it was drizzling softly, pattering on the roof and forming beads in the hair of all the passerbys.

"You alright, love?" a voice asked from behind her.

Gillian turned around, too used to Cal's behavior to find it surprising. He stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning on the doorframe, guarded eyes studying her. His face was well masked, and didn't show any emotion at all.

"I'm fine," she said, looking down and away, an expression of shame. Cal assumed that the micro expression was a result of the conversation she had just been having on the phone.

For a brief moment, he was silent. After a few seconds, he finally asked, "Aren't you going home soon?"

"Home? Where's that?" Gillian said bitterly. Her eyes flickered to Cal's before she stood and grabbed her coat off of the back of her chair. Slowly, she put it on. Cal silently watched her, catching every emotion that she tried so hard to hide. Shame, sadness, worry, and most of all, Gillian looked lost, as if she didn't know where to go or what to do. He knew that it was Alec and their recently announced divorce that was eating at her. Since Gillian had told Cal that she and Alec were separating, she hadn't been quite the same.

Hesitantly, Gillian went over to where Cal stood in the doorway to her office. Without a word, he stepped aside to let her pass. She stepped into the hallway and began to walk away when Cal caught up to her, wanting to talk to her about something. A few steps passed in uncomfortable silence.

"Where are you going to stay?" Cal finally asked.

"I'll find a hotel. There are tons of them around," Gillian replied with a shrug. She acted like she didn't care, but he could tell how tired and beaten she really was.

"I'm sorry. About everything," he said in a way that made him sound like he cared while obviously keeping his distance.

"It wasn't your fault, Cal."

"You're right. It's Alec's."

Gillian flinched. Cal could tell that she still loved him, despite the countless fights they had had. It wasn't easy to fall out of love with someone; Cal knew that from experience.

"You'll be alright, though?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I never doubted that, Foster."

Gillian paused, unsure of what to say. Drawing a blank, she simply replied, "Good."

Cal could feel the tension in Gillian. Instead of stopping to let everything that she was feeling out, she just plowed on ahead. It was as if she thought that things would get better if she just made it to the end. Everything that she was feeling, all her emotion was piling up, building behind her wall. Soon though, that carefully built dam would burst, sending everything out in a crushing torrent. Cal knew for a fact that this devastating flood was going to happen soon. Even as he watched, a glittering tear slipped down her cheek. Gillian turned to look at Cal, trying to blink away her tears.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," she whispered.

Cal still didn't say anything. It was best not to, at least for now. Gillian started crying despite her efforts to contain the tears. She stumbled, and Cal caught her. He didn't let go, just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Gillian leaned on him for support, crying into his shirt.

"It's going to be okay, Gill," Cal murmured into her hair.

"You always say that!" Gillian screamed, suddenly angry. She pulled away from him, yelling "You always say that! Well news flash, it's not! It's not always going to work out perfectly! I have no where to go, no place to live, nothing!"

Cal said nothing, knowing that she was just taking out her anger on him. He took a step closer to her, reasoning with his eyes. But Gillian didn't want reason. Sobbing uncontrollably, she threw a weak punch at Cal's shoulder.

"Go away, Cal!" she screamed.

"Calm down, love."

"How can I?"

Cal took another step towards Gillian. This time she didn't try to stop him.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight?" he suggested calmly, as if it were just a regular conversation between two emotionally stable people.

Gillian shook her head stubbornly. Still, she tried to calm herslef, to end the flow of tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thank God I wore waterproof mascara today," she said, forcing a smile.

"Gillian," Cal said, ignoring her last comment, "It would be better for you stay with me. Just for one night."

She let Cal take her hands in his. Meeting his level, caring gaze, she said, "You really don't have to do that. I'd be perfectly fine in a hotel."

"But I want to."

Knowing it was a lost argument, Gillian let herself be pulled to the door. Besides, she knew she liked Cal and there was no point in denying it.

**

* * *

  
A/N: Last one. Okay so I'm doubting that this one will ever be contined. But hey, I'll keep the status on "In-progress" for now. **


End file.
